1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a device control technology, and more particularly, to a carrying device and a method of controlling a movement direction of the carrying device.
2. Description of Related Art
A carrying device, such as a cart, can be used to load goods. A typical carrying device has a platform capable of moving upwards and downwards for facilitating loading goods placed thereon. However, the upwards and downwards movement of the platform is usually implemented by manual operations, which is not convenient. Therefore, there is room for improving the control of the carrying device.